Kuro to shirouna nueva historia
by natico-yan
Summary: como con el tiempo las personas cambian pero los sentimientos prevalecen, fue duro y cansado el camino a seguir, pero despues de tantos años logramos salir adelante, ahora el esta junto ami al igual que mis amigos y juntos hemos vuelto a renacer.
1. Chapter 1 Y como todo cuento

**_esta es una nueva historia que prometo seguir...:D no como las otras que e dejado en veremos, pero es completamente distinta a lo que común mente se ve, ya que no es un sasusaku como las que e hecho ya. en esta historia se muestra una trama completamente diferente, con personajes principales nuevos y una trama amorosa muy interesante y nueva ( ami punto de vista). una persona llegara a formar parte de esta historia y narrara acerca de su desgraciada vida y como logro salir de al oscuridad gracias a cierto pelinegro._**

**_hay que tener muycho cuidado con el desarrollo de la historia ya que podría ser un poco confuso_**

**"POV YAN": **_**narra el personaje en presente (cuando ya **están** grandes)**_

****_**"oXoxox flash back xoxoX": narro yo, pero recuerdos de la niñes.**_****

**Cap. 1: Y como todo cuento…debe haber un comienzo… nada agradable.**

**POV YAN**

Después de las grades vueltas que trae la vida, viene el receso, el descanso, la paz. Ver como tu mundo va cogiendo forma y sentido, ayuda a que tu vida tome un color alegre y le encuentres gracia a todo lo que te rodea.

Después de haber estado toda tu vida huyéndole a l mundo vale la pena darnos un respiro y descansar de las adversidades, ''querer es poder'' eso siempre me no lo repitió mi padre, y hasta este momento me doy cuenta de cuan cierto era esto.

Después de tanta lucha, tanto miedo acumulado, tantas penas camufladas, tantas lagrimas escondidas, he podido dar a relucir esa tenue sonrisa que tenía guardada para el momento indicado, porque ese momento llego, y sigue trascurriendo, porque desde que todo termino no he dejado de sonreír.

Él está junto a mí, a mi lado, y creo que también ha vuelto a revivir, como lo hice yo, desde el momento que lo vi parado frente a mí con esa pose de malo que siempre ha portado y con el rostro con una inconfundible mueca de sorpresa, jajaja no he dejado de sonreír, porque sé que a pesar de todo lo que hayamos a travesado, esto es un nuevo comienzo y un nuevo despertar y que en este nuevo mundo, vamos a estar como siempre quisimos, como siempre hemos querido desde el primer momento que nos vimos, juntos, totalmente juntos.

…**.XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoxox flash back xoxoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoxo….**

En un espeso bosque a las afueras de konoha, un árbol grande y robusto, el cual se notaba que era el centro del bosque por su tamaño y su porte, en la base del mismo en una de sus grandes raíces se encontraba una pequeña niña, de unos 5 años, en pleno llanto. Se mantenía sentada sin mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, con las rodillas pegadas a su pequeño pecho y su bracitos alrededor de las mismas, escondiendo en el hueco que se formaba su cabecita.

El llanto era siempre alto, por lo menos lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de un aldeano que pasaba cerca del lugar.

Un niño, de la misma edad que la pequeña, con un cabello completamente negro tirando a lo azulado, con una tez blanca, y unos ojos ónix, en pocas palabras un niño muy bonito para tener tan corta edad, paseaba por el bosque, aprovechando que su hermano mayor lo había acompañado pero que por cosas de trabajo había tenido que irse un rato, pero había prometido recogerlo en unas horas.

El niño en su caminata despreocupada que llevaba, escucho unos sonidos provenientes del gran roble que se alzaba frente suyo, y no dudo ni un segundo en ir a averiguar de qué se trataba, al llegar se asomó tras el palo, y se encontró con una pequeña de largo caballo negro, bestia un pantalón negro hasta más arriba de los talones y una camiseta de cuello en v de igual color negro, la cual tenía bordada en la parte de atrás un abanico la mitad blanco y la otra mitad rojo, el símbolo del clan uchiha, cosa que dedujo en un segundo al ser el también integrante de esta reconocida familia. La pequeña que se mantenía en el suelo llorando y con la cabeza gacha la cual no dejaba ver el hermoso color negro de sus grandes ojos, no se había percatado de la presencia del pequeño que en ese momento ya se encontraba frente a ella y se inclinaba cuidadosamente intentando no llamar la atención de la niña.

-tranquila todo estará bien- pronuncio el pequeño colocando su pequeña mano en el hombro de la niña.

-aaaAAAAAA¡-la niña del susto, pego un gran grito que provoco que barios pájaros que se encontraban en los arboles aledaños salieran volando.-¿quién eres tú?-interrogo la pequeña azabache mirando con miedo al niño que tenía frente a ella.

-tranquila no te are daño, solo quiero ayudarte-intento explicar el niño colocando frente suyo sus manos con intención de tranquilizarla- te vi llorando y pensé que necesitabas ayuda, sé que perder a un ser querido es muy feo, yo perdí a mi abuelito el año pasado, y aunque sé que un hombre no debe llorar, yo llore un poquito y…-el niño hablaba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta el desconcierto de la pequeña hasta que esta lo detuvo.

-oye¡...no sé de qué estás hablando-dijo la azabache mostrando en su pequeña pero hermosa cara completa confusión.

-¿que no se te murió un ser querido?-pregunto el peli-negro, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte de la pequeña-¿un abuelito?- y la niña repitió el movimiento-¿una abuelita?, ¿un tío?, ¿tía?, ¿una mascota?, ¿un perro?-y a todas las preguntas recibió lo mismo como respuesta-¿bueno entonces por qué llorabas?-pregunto ya rendido.

-porque mi hermano mayor se va y no quiere que yo vaya con el-dijo la niña o través retomando su llanto.

Al pequeño le bajo una pequeña gota tipo anime-¿y por eso llorabas así?-

-es que tú no sabes cómo son eso viajes, son meses y meses y cuando vuelve tiene que irse o través, y nunca tiene tiempo de estar con migo-la niña escondió su rostro en sus manos para que el pequeño no viera las nuevas lagrimas que bajaban por estos, pero tampoco dejaba ver la sombra de tristeza que se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño.

Claro que el sabia como eran esos viajes, su hermano era ninja y precisamente tenía que lidiar con eso, su hermano siempre se la pasaba de misión en misión y nunca tenía tiempo para él, y siempre que le pedía que le ayudara con algunas de sus prácticas para la academia, le daba un golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos y le decía que otro día seria que tenía tiempo y se iba, siempre era así, así que podía decir que él también sabía que era eso, y por eso comprendía a la perfección a la pequeña que tenía frente suyo.

El pequeño suavizo su rostro y formo una pequeña pero hermosa y sincera sonrisa, y nuevamente coloco su mano en el hombro de la pequeña-tranquila, así son los hermanos mayores, siempre son sus cosas y su trabajos, pero sabes hay una cosa que siempre me alegra-dijo el niño para llamar la atención de la pequeña cosa que dio resultado- y es que sé que mi hermano me quiere, y yo también lo quiero mucho, y sé que todo ese trabajo y esfuerzo que hace lo hace por mí, porque yo esté bien y porque mi oka-san y mi oto-san también. Además si yo tuviera un hermano menor daría todo de mí para que mi hermano estuviera tan bien como lo estoy yo ahorita.-

La pequeña al oír esto miro atentamente al pequeño a los ojos unos cuantos segundos verificando que lo que había dicho era verdad o solo era por hacerla sentir bien, cosa que estaba poniendo nervioso al azabache, al darse cuenta que lo que el peli-negro decir era sincero mostro una gran sonrisa en su rostro haciéndola lucir más bonita, y de un momento a otro se lanzó donde el pequeño azabache y le dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara hasta las orejas, y le regalo un beso en la mejilla cosa que casi le da un infarto al pobre pequeño que se quedó estático en su lugar.

-gracias, muchas gracias, en verdad, sé que no fue mucho pero me subiste un poco el ánimo...Jeje…creo que tiene razón debo comprender un poco más a mi hermano mayor, y aunque lo extrañe mucho debo aprender a apreciar lo que hace por mí- dijo la pelinegra con cara pensativa, para luego regalarle un hermosa sonrisa, la más hermosa que el pequeño hubiera visto en su vida.-pero bueno ahora me puedes decir porque pensabas que se me había muerto mi abuelito?-pregunto con su ahora imborrable sonrisa.

El ojinegro se sonrojo- es que como te vi de negro creí que estabas de luto o algo por el estilo, mi oka-san se viste de negro y me ase vestir de negro cuando vamos a un funeral- dijo el niño levantando los hombros restándole importancia.

-jajajajaja yo siempre visto así, es mejor forma de diferenciarme con mi _hermana_-completo levantando los hombros.

El pequeño estaba a punto de preguntar, ya que tenía muchas interrogantes, pero la niña se levantó del prado donde se encontraba, con la sonrisa aun plantada en su nivelo rostro, y antes de marcharse le pregunto el nombre al niño.

-gracias entonces _sasuke uchiha_, ahora me voy antes de que mi hermano se vaya y no le pueda volver a ver sino dentro de unos meses.-y con la misma sonrisa, salió corriendo dejando al pequeño ojinegro en medio de la nada, con cara de ido y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

**...XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo fin flash back XoXoXOOXOXoxo…**

****POV YAN****

Desde que nos encontramos por primera vez hubo una pequeña conexión en nosotros, lo puede sentir porque aunque tuviera tan solo 5 años sabía que sasuke era muy hermoso tanto por dentro… como por fuera, desde ese día comenzó nuestra historia, una donde yo quedaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y cada día que estaba junto a él mis sentimientos crecían, y lo bueno es que siempre estuve seguirá de lo que el sentía por mí.

Aunque después de ese día no nos volvimos a encontrar sino hasta que pasaron unos cuantos años, lo conocía, lo conocía a la perfección porque compartíamos pensamientos muy parecido, una vida muy parecía, y lo peor… un pasado muy parecido.

Después de ese día comenzó todo, un todo que hasta hace unos años estuvo lleno de sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza y muerte.

…**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo flash back XoXoXoOXOx…**

Era de noche y la luna, llena y hermosa reposaba en el negro cielo que lo cubría todo, uno que otro lucero se tomaba la delicadeza de aparecer, todo estaba tan claro y despejado, ni una sola nube osaba en presentarse esa noche.

En las calles se podía presenciar un silencio sepulcral, ni un solo rastro viviente que rodara en la oscuridad y que amenazara a la pacifica noche.

Pero todo era silencio hasta que en lo alto de una de las casas del barrio uchiha, un joven que por su vestimenta negra y su máscara, daba a entender que era un ninja ambu de la aldea, se paró en el barandal de la azote de la casa, a los minutos salió por la puerta que se encontraba frente al chico ambu, un joven un poco mayor al que se encontraba en la baranda, por su atuendo era de esperance que estuviera conciliando el sueño, pero al reconocer el chacra que se encontraba fuera de su casa salió a averiguar que sucedía.

Cuando el joven salió, el ambu se retiró la máscara dejado ver un perfecto rostro níveo solo con los marcas producto del cansancio debajo de unos ojos negros profundos, una cabellera negra larga atada con una coleta baja.

Lo hombres se hicieron una reverencia en señal de saludo, luego comenzaron una especie de platica que desde lejos se podía ver que iba subiendo el tono con cada comentario.

Detrás de la puerta, se pudieron observar un par de grandes y redondos ojos negros muy hermosos, perfectamente se podían ver que era de una niña, la cual se asomó un poco más dejando ver su larga cabellera niña aparentaba unos 7 años de edad

Cinco minutos después apareció más abajo del par de ojos, otro par muy parecido, cuando la pequeña se percato de eso, retrocedió unos paso hasta internarse nuevamente en la casa, y jalo del brazo a la dueña de otro par de ojos de hace unos minutos.

-¡qué crees que haces despierta a estas horas¡- susurro los suficientemente duro para que la otras persona que la acompañaba le entendiera, pero también por su tono se podía notar que estaba molesta.

-vi que no estabas en cama así que vine a buscarte-respondió la otra personita con el mismo tono que la pequeña.

Las dos niñas eran completamente iguales, claro físicamente, las dos tenían el cabello largo, negro y sedoso, la piel tan blanca y suave, y unos grandes ojos negros heredados de su padre, los único que las diferenciaba era el color de sus pijamas, el de la una era negro (ella era la que estaba desde el principio viendo la escena de los ninjas) y el de la otra era un blanco con flores en los orillos.

-¿por qué será que siempre tienes que estar donde no te llaman?-respiro profundo, evitar sentir ese sentimiento de protección hacia su hermanita, que apropósito siempre se metía en problemas.

-¿y por qué yo si tengo que estar en cama, y tu si puedes estar espiando a nuestro hermano mayor y itachi-chan, hablando?-resoplo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-pues…pues…pues porque yo soy mayor que tu y yo si puedo estar aquí-no sabía que excusa sacar pero tenían el presentimiento que no era buena idea que su hermana estuviera hay.

-pero que chantajista eres, eres solo mayor por unos minutos y nada más, además yo quiero ver lo que tanto hablan-respondió colocando los brazos en forma de jarra.

-ufff-suspiro resignada-está bien pero estate bien calladita, si no te vas de una vez para la cama-la apunto con el dedo en forma acusadora, y la otra solo paso su mano sobre su boca haciendo la mímica de que estaba serrado un sierre.

Nuevamente las niñas se asomaron al uníoslo, y siguieron contemplando la escena que los mayores realizaban.

De un momento a otro se vio como el ambu se acerco al joven de la bata, estrechando su mano en forma de trato, el cual el otro joven acepto un poco dubitativo, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo el ambu aprovecho y desenfundo su catana y atravesó el torso del joven limpia y suavemente.

La pequeña de bata blanca pego un chillido que fue amortiguado por la mano de su hermana, quien la sostenía con sus pequeñas manos para que no realizara ningún movimiento. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, no creían lo que estaban viendo en esos instantes, su hermano, su hermano mayor había sido apuñalado por su mejor amigo, y ni un solo movimiento había realizado para impedirlo.

Definitivamente estaba soñando, ahora si entendía el presentimiento de que fue mala idea dejar que su hermana estuviera acompañándola, no sabía qué hacer, su hermano siempre le había dicho que tenía que pensar con cabeza fría, pero es que era tan imposible pensar con tu hermana gemela en brazos forcejeando para correr a auxiliar a tu hermano mayor que estaba siendo atravesado por el que fue alguna vez su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

No sabía qué hacer y se estaba desesperando, pero al fin prefirió esperar a que el otro joven de mascara, al que alguna vez lo considero como un segundo hermano y que ahora lo odiaba con todo el corazón, se marchara y así por acudir en ayuda a su hermano, sabía que si hacían algo en esos instantes podían detectarlas y las cosas serian peores, si no es que ya sabían que estaban ahí.

La espera no tardo mucho, luego de sacar su catana el ambu dijo algo en el oído del joven y con cuidado lo recostó en las barandas para que se sostuviera, y como vino se marcho, en un rápido movimiento desapareció del lugar.

El joven herido no duro mucho y se inclino sobre el barandal, y al no tener suficiente fuerza cayo precipicio abajo.

La niñas ahogaron un grito de terror, primero su hermano mayor fue apuñalado y luego cayó desde el techo de la casa, era imposible lo que estaban viendo definitivamente era una muy mala broma que tanto su hermano como itachi-_chan_ les estaban jugando, ¿por que eso era cierto? Una muy mala broma y que todo volvería a ser como antes, ¿cierto?


	2. Chapter 2 el regreso

**bueno aquí esta la continuación, aunque nadie a leído al historia quiero seguirla, es una historia muy importante y es muy buena así que nada la seguiré.**

**sigo diciendo la trama es muy confusa asi que hay que tener encenta las separaciones **

**pov yan: cuando están grandes y lo narra el personaje que cree.**

**pasado: es desde los 12 años y la llegada.**

**también en algunos flasback aparece la historia de ella cuando estaba pequeña y como **empezó** todo.:P**

**Cap. 2 el regreso.**

…**..XoXoXoXoXoXoXo…pasado…XoXoXoXo….**

**Pov natico**

El sol ya estaba comenzando a salir, el cielo estaba despejado dando paso a un magnifico día de verano, muy pocas gente transitaba las movidas calles de konoha, y hasta esos momentos los aldeanos comenzaban a despertar para dar paso a un ajetreado día muy común para las personas.

Se podía distinguir que la puerta principal del la aldea está abierta de par en par, como se mantiene casi a diario, a su lado se encontraba la portería siendo atendida por dos chunnins semi dormidos y con la baba escurriendo por todo sus rostro, una imagen muy graciosa para cualquiera que la contemplara, pero en esta ocasión había una excepción.

Desde el bosque se dibujaba una silueta, era pequeña y esbelta, no se distinguía bien pero con cada paso que daba se podía ir reconociendo.

Desde lo lejos se podía apreciar que era un niño, no se distinguía bien el sexo puesto que tenia la cabellera tapada con una capucha impidiendo que se distinguiera también su rostro. Estaba a punto de atravesar el gran umbral de la puerta cuando de un momento a otro aparecieron dos personas frente suyo. Eran los dos vigilantes que al parecer no se encontraban del todo dormidos…

-¿eeii... Niño te has perdido?- pregunto uno de los guardias, tenía el cabello castaño el cual tapaba la parte derecha de su cara.

-izumo observa bien, no vez que no es un niño… es una niña ¡- susurro bajito su acompañante para que solo su amigo le oyera.

-¿Eh?- izumo agudizo su vista y pudo ver que debajo de esa capucha se escurrían largos cabellos azabaches, dando a entender que el pequero, era más bien una pequeña- creo que tienes razón kotetsu-

-si vez y después dicen que yo soy el despistado- sonrió de forma altanera tomándose la nariz donde llevaba un vendaje.

-y bien niña, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿donde están tus padres?- interrogo de nuevo el castaño viendo que la niña no daba indicios de pronunciar nada.

En esos momentos aparecen un par de ninjas, estos tenían un uniforme muy particular, puesto que una máscara con forma de animales cubrían sus rostros. Definitivamente eran unos ambu de elite.

-izumo aquí están los expedientes que necesita el tercer hokage –hablo uno de los ambu, solo que este tenía el cabello largo de un color morado. Mientras que la ambu hablaba con los chinnins, el otro ambu que acompañaba a la joven se tomo la libertad de analizar a la pequeña que estaba frente suyo la cual le llamo la atención, aprovechando el tener una máscara para mayor facilidad al observarla.

-"_pero esta ciniquilla que hará por estos lados y mas a esta hora"- _pensó el joven observando de arriba abajo a la niña, esta tenía un saco con el cierre abierto de color negro del cual salía la capucha que cubría el rostro de la niña, y bajo este llevaba una camisa de igual color sin ninguna figura o estampado, llevaba también una pantalón largo también negro, y unas botas ninjas negras. No tenia esquipo ninja ni banda o insignia de reconocimiento visible. – _"pero qué diablos…"- _ el ambu se percato de que algo sobre salía de la espalda de la pequeña, era un mango delgado y refinado, –_"que hace una niña con una… catana"- _el arma era poco visible y tenía un grabado muy bien elaborado en tonalidades rojas, azules y negras, y tenía una cinta amarrada a una parte del mismo, un arma muy valiosa y hermosa en manos de una niña, ahora que lo notaba, ella no era una niña, era más bien una joven…de unos aproximados 12 años, por su estatura y desarrollo físico, pero aun así era pequeña para él.- _"pero que padres pueden permitir que su hija ande con un arma tan peli…"- _ lo pensamientos del ninja se detuvieron bruscamente al percatarse de algo que muy bobamente había pasado por alto… un collar.

…**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo..presente..….**

**Pov yan**

Mi familia era una común; padres, hijos, y familiares extras, ya sean tíos abuelos y demás. El problema era que en nuestro núcleo familiar hubo una pequeña alteración.

No solo está el hecho de que fuésemos mitad y mitad, es decir mitad sangre de una aldea y mitad de otra, sino que también la mescla de genes provoco que mi hermana y yo naciésemos al mismo tiempo, algo común ahora pero que en mis tiempos era poco visto, y más si somos gemelas idénticas. Por ellos se tomaron medidas, no sé si se puede decir drásticas, más bien medidas muy poco convencionales.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX…flasback….XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

-¡HERMANO!-

Se oyó un grito por toda la casa, aunque fuese tan fuerte la voz era muy suave y cantarina.

Todos voltearon hacia donde provenía el dichoso grito, y observaron como una niña de cinco años que vestía de negro, corría a una velocidad prudente y paraba frente al grupo de personas.

Había un hombre de unos aproximados 40 años de edad, de cabellos azabache y ojos negros ónix con porte serio y autoritario, pero que mostraba un rostro pasible y sereno, solo que en estos momentos mostraba una pequeña sonrisa al contemplar a la pequeña que corría agitada hacia ellos. Entre sus brazos se encontraba una mujer de unos 35 años de edad, de cabellera castaño oscuro y ojos celestes brillantes, mostraba una sonrisa radiante al contemplar, al igual que su esposo, a la pequeña respirando entrecortadamente después de tan larga corrida.

En la instancia también se observaba un joven de unos 19 años de edad, de cabello negro azulado revuelto como de costumbre, y ojos castaños y rasgados hacia arriba, y el protector de la hoja cubría completamente su frente. Sus ojos que con anterioridad mostraban rastros de tristeza, ahora mostraban ternura y alegría, el también presencia la escena que montaba la pequeña.

-hermana¡ llegaste a tiempo, ya shisui-nisan se marcha- una niña que parecía una replica exacta de la niña de negro, solo que esta bestia de blanco, se encontraba corriendo al encuentro con su hermana mayor, por tan solo unos minutos de diferencia, y señalaba al joven que anteriormente la tenia cargada en brazos.

-si lo siento karu-chan es que… me entretuve en el camino- dijo bajando la mirada sin ver al joven de ojos negros que tenia frente suyo, que además la superaba por unos muchos centímetros- lo siento nisan, no me quería tardar, es que…- y fue interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos que la rodearon y la alzaron del suelo.

Era su hermano mayor quien la abrazo para demostrarle el cariño y el agradecimiento por estar en ese momento con el- al contrario, lo siento hermanita, pero esta vez no te puedo llevar es muy peligroso y no me perdonaría si te llegara y te pasara algo, por favor perdóname- pronuncio el joven suavemente al oído de la pequeña mientras mantenía los ojos serrados a la espera de una reacción de la pequeña.

Al principio la niña se sobresalto por el acto realizado por el joven, pero al oír lo que él decía vinieron su mente los recuerdos del niño con que horas antes se había encontrado "_pero sabes hay una cosa que siempre me alegra… es que sé que mi hermano me quiere, y yo también lo quiero mucho, y sé que todo ese trabajo y esfuerzo que hace lo hace por mí, porque yo esté bien y porque mi oka-san y mi oto-san también. Además si yo tuviera un hermano menor daría todo de mí para que mi hermano estuviera tan bien como lo estoy yo ahorita" _ - tranquilo nisan entiendo perfectamente, se que tienes mucho trabajo y responsabilidades, y sé que todo es para que karu-chan, oka-san, oto-san, y el resto de la aldea este bien, no te preocupes otro día será- dijo mirándolo a la cara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El joven azabache tenia lo ojos como platos, era la primera vez que oía a su hermanita tan madura, y eso le agradaba, aunque sus dos hermanas eran físicamente iguales, emocionalmente eran completamente distintas, karu era más alegre y expresiva e impulsiva, mientras que ella era más serena y pensaba un poco mas con cabeza fría, aun así no dejaba atrás esa sonrisa angelical que le encantaba verles.

-veo que están creciendo, y muy rápido para mi gusto- dijo el joven un una cara de pocos amigos a darse cuenta que sus hermanitas muy pronto serán unas hermosas mujercitas, y muchos hombres estarán detrás de ellas, _-"será mejor que tengan un muy buen plan dental para cuando los encuentre"- _pensó esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica, pero rápidamente la cambio y observo a su hermanita con ternura – pero me agrada que estés madurando y seas tan comprensiva, gracias Imōto (hermana menor) –

-la verdad fue que me ayudaron un poco, pero de nada nisan jejejje- dijo rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa y luego saco la lengua de forma juguetona.

-_"por más madura que en ocasiones se muestre, siempre será una niña" - _ fue el pensamiento de los padre quienes contemplaban atentos y orgullosos el amor que había entre sus hijos, cosa que los hacía enteramente felices.

-bueno y yo que estoy pintada en la pared- dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero la otra niña presente que se encontraba al pie de los adultos también viendo a sus hermanos muy atenta.

-claro que no pequeña, ven- indico su hermano, cosa que la niña cumplió rápidamente y se acerco al joven que con la mano libre también cargo. -Uds. son mis hermanitas y las quiero demasiado, nunca se les olvide.-

-¡claro que no nisan! .dijeron las dos al uníoslo y luego se abrazaron fuertemente los tres.

-ahora les tengo una sorpresa- dijo el joven quien cuidadosamente las depositaba en el suelo- saben, o yo ya estoy viejo, o ustedes están muy grandes y pesan bastante- dijo de manera juguetona intentando molestar a sus hermanas, quienes rojas golpearon a su hermano en los hombros con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un mohín que se veía muy gracioso- oigan sí que pegan duro- dijo el joven con cascaditas que salina de sus ojos haciendo un puchero.

_-"ya se estaban tardando"-_ pensaron los adultos con una gotita en sus cabezas.

-y bien cuál es la sorpresa nisan-orokana(tonto)- indico la azabache de blanco.

-ei, no me digas así- hizo nuevamente otro puchero, pero rápidamente lo borro al recordar el regalo. De su bolsillo trasero saco una cajita forrada en ceda gris se notaba que era muy valiosa- estos los diseñe especialmente para ustedes- indico abriendo la cajita, dentro habían dos cadenitas de plata, de las cuales colgaban unos dijes, uno era una especie de coma blanca y en la parte más ancha tenía un punto negro, esta coma estaba hacia abajo, mientras que el otro dije era completamente al revés, era una coma negra y tenía un punto blanco en la parte más ancha, este indicaba hacia arriba- estos son el yin y el yang, estos símbolos son muy conocidos en nuestra historia, describe las dos fuerzas fundamentales aparentemente opuestas y complementarias, que se encuentran en todas las cosas. En todo se sigue este patrón: luz/oscuridad, sonido/silencio, calor/frío, movimiento/quietud, vida/muerte, mente/cuerpo, masculino/femenino, etc. El yin es el principio femenino, la tierra, la oscuridad, la pasividad y la absorción. El yang es el principio masculino, el cielo, la luz, la actividad y la penetración.- dijo de forma seria y serena intentando de que sus hermanas entendieran, hizo una pausa para que pudieran asimilar la información recibida y luego prosiguió- en la vida tenemos siempre a alguien quien nos complemente, alguien que es completamente diferente pero que a la vez es muy parecido-las dos niñas se miraron entre si y asintieron dando a entender de que habían captado la información- exacto ustedes dos son sus propios complementos, pueden que por fuera sean completamente iguales pero por dentro...- les toca el pecho con las manos- son completamente diferentes y aun así se complementan excelentemente.

-yo soy como el yin, soy oscura y más calmada, y karu-chan es como el yang, es alegre y activa - dijo se forma seria mirando atentamente los dijes que tenia al frente.

-si las dos son iguales pero diferentes, y juntas son poderosas, si las dos trabajan en equipo y se vuelven una sola no abra nadie que pueda vencerlas, las dos son como estos dijes- dijo retirándolos de la caja- separadas son dos bonitos dijes llamativos, pero juntos...- dijo uniendo las dos partes las cuales encajaban perfectamente- es aun más hermoso y llamativo, y se ve completo y fuerte-

Las dos niñas sonrieron alegremente, se tomaron de la mano- siii las dos somos muy fuertes¡- dijeron de forma cantarina riendo abiertamente.

Los demás presentes rieron tiernamente al ver a las dos pequeñas tan entusiasmadas, y los padres le dirigieron una mirada de agradecimiento a su hijo mayor, quien la intercepto de inmediato y solo ríos igual a ellos, se sentían aliviados de ver como las niñas se querían tanto y sabían que serian inseparables.

El joven les coloco el dije correspondiente según el color de cada una. Pero después de un momento la de negro volvió a hablar.

-los símbolos tienen una parte del otro ¿no?- pregunto a lo cual su hermano asintió- entonces porque no hacemos esto- dijo retirándose nuevamente el dije.

Su hermana, quien entendió al instante lo que la mayor quería hacer, también se quito el dije sonriendo alegremente.-que buena idea hermana¡-

Los grandes sin entender muy bien prestaron atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Las dos niñas intercambiaron los dijes y ya con el otro en la mano se los colocaron nuevamente en el cuello.

-si los símbolos tiene una parte del otro, pues nosotras también tendremos una parte de la otra- dijo la de negro señalando el dije blanco que resaltaba sobre su ropa.

-si ahora te diré "YANG" hermana como el dije que tienes, así no solo será un collar sino también tu nombre será como yo- dijo la niña de blanco teniendo en sus manos el dije negro que colgaba de su cuello.

-y yo te diré YIN, como yo, y te prometo que te protegeré sobre todas las cosas, no solo por que seas mi complemento sino porque siempre serás mi hermana menor a la que quiero mucho- dijo la de negro seguido de un abrazo con su hermana- gracias shisui-nisan, eres el mejor¡- dijeron mientras corrían a abrazar a su hermano quien las esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-así que yin y yang, al parecer me tendré que acostumbrar a sus nuevos nombres- dijo el mayor de todos de forma alegre, mientras estrechabas mas a la mujer que tenían en brazos.

- si por lo que veo estas niñas serán muy conocidas con sus nuevos apodos- sonrió la mujer mientras jalaba a su marido para unirse al abrazo de sus hijos.

…**..XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX fin del flashback XoXoXoXoXoXoXOo…**

**POV YAN**

Lástima que no soy buena para cumplir promesas, y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, o tal vez lo fui demasiado, en verdad no se qué pensar.

Lo que si tengo claro es que mi madre siempre fue muy persuasiva y supo que desde ese momento donde nacieron el yin y el yang, nació también una nueva historia, la cual hasta ahora no ha llegado a su fin.


	3. Chapter 3 imposible

**yo aquí con el cap 3 aquí ya empieza el desarrollo de la historia este me gusto mucho :D**

**la trama es muy confusa asi que hay que tener encenta las separaciones**

**pov yan: cuando están grandes y lo narra el personaje que cree.**

**pasado: es desde los 12 años y la llegada.**

**también en algunos flasback aparece la historia de ella cuando estaba pequeña y como **empezó** todo.:P**

**3. Imposible**

…**..XoXoXoXoXoXoXo…pasado…XoXoXoXoXoXo….**

**Pov natico**

-¿tu nombre?- dijo un anciano de barba larga y blanca que cubría la parte inferior de su cara, tenía una pipa de la cual salía un remolino pequeño de humo, sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero grande mayormente rojo pero al frente tenía una parte blanca donde había un signo marcado火 que indicaba ser el hokage de la aldea. Su semblante era inexpresivo y se mantenía expectante a la información recibida por la persona que tenia enfrente.

Era una joven de unos 12 años de edad que mantenía el rostro cubierto por una capucha, era la misma joven que horas antes se encontraba en compañía de los chunnins y los anbus , pero que ahora se encontraba frente al tercer hokage de la aldea siendo interrogada y tratada como una criminal de rango S.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX flas back **

Se podían ver a dos chunnin, hablando junto con una anbu a las afueras de konoha, al lado de esta había otro anbu pero este analizaba minuciosamente a una personita que estaba frente suyo. Era una niña de unos 12 años que bestia completamente de negro y mantenía su rostro cubierto. Ella se mantenía al margen de todo lo que había a su alrededor, y no realizaba ni un solo movimiento .

En ese momento el anbu, entra en un estado de shock, viendo sin pudor alguno a la pequeña que tenia frente suyo, no se podía distinguir bien su rostro por la máscara que llevaba pero se podía apreciar lo tenso que estaban sus músculos y el nerviosismo al retroceder unos cuantos pasos en forma de protección, mientras desenfundaba una pequeña catana que portaba en la espalda.

-t-ú-tú-tuuu- tartamudeo el anbu que acompañaba a la joven el cual apuntaba de forma nerviosa a la niña, cosa que alerto a los otros ninjas.

-¡kage que diablos crees que haces!-grito la otra anbu desenfundando también su catana, para evitar que su amigo cometiera alguna estupidez- ¡no vez que es solo una niña!-

- ¡Yūgao que no vez!- indico a la pequeña

-¡¿ver qué?- le estaba empezando a desesperar la actitud de su compañero.

-¡ eso!- indico el cuello de la niña-¡ el collar! ¡ Ella es… ella es yang una de las gemelas asesinas !

-¡¿QUEEEE?- fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar los chunnins que se encontraban en el lugar.

-…imposible..- dijo la de cabellera morada sin aliento.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo fin del flash back XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

…**..XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX...Presente…oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo….**

**Pov yan**

Nunca me molesto ser una especia de nómada, un ser sin rumbo o destino, que vivía solo por deber y permanecía solo por necesidad, el tiempo en este estado solía trascurrir rápido, al abrir los ojos cada mañana me daba cuenta que era solo otro día mas de rutina, una rutina a la que me había tenido que acostumbrar casi a la fuerza, pero aun así podía decir que pese a todo lo que el mundo ninja había traído, en especial el sufrimiento, era feliz de alguna u otra manera, no me sentía completa pero por lo menos tenia las bases principales para poder permanecer en pie

Solo hasta ese día en el que la verdadera pesadilla comenzó, ese día fue la gota que derramo el vaso y el primer paso a una vida de miseria…

** flas back XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Había pasado un año desde el trágico accidente, ahora se encontraban en el país del agua, principalmente en kirigakure de donde su madre era procedente.

Este lugar es de clima muy frio y aparentemente siempre está lloviendo, cosa que les costó acostumbrarse ya que viniendo de un país como el del fuego era un cambio muy drástico. Siempre les intrigo el hecho de que su padre siendo de konoha y su madre de kirigakure pudieran llegar a casarse y los tuvieran a ellos como hijos, en esos momento es cuando rectificaba lo que algunas vez su hermano mayor le había dicho "_dos fuerzas fundamentales aparentemente opuestas y complementarias, que se encuentran en todas las cosas" _ estaba en completo acuerdo con su hermano, que en paz descanse.

Una sombra de tristeza apareció en su rostro al recordar la muerte de ese ser tan querido, al que vio morir a manos de su mejor amigo, y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, se sentía impotente y torpe, y principalmente débil…

-ei deja de pensar ya en eso… ya no podemos hacer nada - una niña de unos aproximados 8 años de cabello y ojos negros, que bestia totalmente de negro, llego al lugar donde se encontraba la otra niña que era igual a ella en lo único que diferían era en la vestimenta que era blanca- a pasado año y medio desde la muerte de nuestro nii-san y dentro de unos días será la muerte de _el-_ dijo la joven recalcando la última palabra- hoy más que nunca debemos acompañar a nuestras oka-san, no creo que este muy bien y menos en esta fecha- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana.

Se encontraban en la mitad de un espeso bosque el cual estaba todo cubierto de nieve, frente a ellas había un pequeño estanque el cual era el lugar favorito de ellas para entrenar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pequeña de blanco- ¿Por qué a nosotras?-una lagrima solitaria se deslizo sobre su rostro.

La otra no contesto solo se quedo observando a la nada, había pasado tantas cosas desde que huyeron de konoha como unas viles miedosas, y ahora se encontraban en kirigakure junto a su madre y su hermana; se estaban hospedando en una vieja casa que pertenecía a la familia de su madre, pero aun así no se arrepentía de haber escapado, porque si no hubiera sido así en estos momentos no estrían con vida, al igual que su hermano y su padre.

Recordó como el día que mataron a su hermano, empezó su tortura.

** flas back XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Estaba en estado de shock, su hermano acababa de caer por el barandal del techo y ahora se encontraba tendido en el pavimento de la calle, su hermana, a la cual tenía sujeta por los brazos había salido corriendo a los pocos minutos de el suceso y había descendido rápidamente hasta el piso inferior, no había informado aun lo ocurrido, al parecer eran las únicas de haberse enterado de lo que había ocurrido mientras todos lo demás dormían.

Ella también había bajado rápidamente, pero al ver la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse inmóvil observando aterrada lo que sus ojos veían. Su hermana menor lloraba al lado del cuerpo de su hermano, quien aun con vida acariciaba con la mano la pequeña cabeza de la niña. El joven volteo como pudo el rostro en dirección a la pequeña de negro y esbozo una suave sonrisa.

-v-ven- dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba-acé-acércate-insistió al ver que la niña no se movía de su puesto.

La pequeña dio unos pasos y al verse cerca de las dos personas solo se dejo caer, rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose con las palmas de las manos mientras las lagrimas caían descontroladas de sus ojos.

En el rostro del joven se dibujo una mueca de tristeza y dolor al ver el estado de las niñas, nunca le gusto verlas llorar y ahora sufrían tanto con lo que le acababa de suceder a él, que se sentía igual o más culpable que itachi.


	4. Chapter 4 reencuentro

**aquí**** el cap 4 ya prontos e resolverán algunas dudas y pronto el momento esperado llegara :D**

** nota: la trama es muy confusa asi que hay que tener encenta las separaciones**

**pov yan: cuando están grandes y lo narra el personaje que cree.**

**pasado: es desde los 12 años y la llegada.**

**también en algunos flasback aparece la historia de ella cuando estaba pequeña y como **empezó** todo.:P**

**Cap.4 reencuentro**

…**..XoXoXoXoXoXoXo…pasado…XoXoXoXoXoXo….**

El día estaba soleado, y todo estaba en completa calma, en especial en un salón de clase de al academia ninja de konoha, vemos como un grupo de estudiantes estaban reunidos ubicados en mesas de tres puestos, y frente a ellos estaba un hombre de cabellera marón y ojos negros que en su nariz tiene una cicatriz, y equipo ninja.

-Para llegar a este punto pasaron muchas pruebas difíciles y algunos retos, pero eso no es nada, lo que viene ahora será mucho más difícil- hizo un pausa el hombre observando a los jóvenes que estaban muy atentos a sus palabras-ahora son solo gennin's el primer nivel ninja. – hizo nuevamente una pausa creando un ambiente de misterio mientras su cara continuaba con la misma sonrisa que había llegado -Todos lo gennin's serán agrupados en equipos de tres integrantes cada equipo será encabezado por un jounin ósea un ninja de elit…- pero no alcanzo a terminar su discurso por que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de de cabellera roja y ojos amarillo claro cuya ropa era de un ninja anbu de raíz.

-gomen Iruka-san- dijo haciendo una reverencia – pero necesito hablar con usted, por favor-

- eee…claro Fu- volteo a ver a los estudiantes y camino luego a donde el ninja lo esperaba.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y luego las voces de los estudiantes empezaron a resonar por toda la instancia, conversando en pequeños grupos.

-qué raro- comento una joven de cabellera amarilla recogida en una coleta alta, y ojos celestes.

- ahora que Ino- dijo un joven de cabellera marón quien mantenía su cara recostada en su mano. En su voz se notaba fastidio y cansancio.

-es que él es fu-san, el es un guardaespaldas del tercero, es muy raro que este por aquí- la rubia miraba expectante a los hombres que conversaban en la puerta pasando por alto el tono de su compañero.

Se vio como el peli-rojo realizaba una reverencia de despedida y desaparecía del lugar cosa que impresiono a los jóvenes. Iruka quien seguía en la puerta dijo algo al aire y luego volvió a su anterior puesto.

-bueno chicos, creo que tenemos una sorpresa inesperada- dijo el castaño mostrando una sonrisa aun mas grande- aunque no lo crean tendrán una nueva compañera

…**..XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX...Presente…oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo….**

**POV YAN**

Ese día se puede decir que fue muy inesperado, inesperado porque no pensaba encontrármelo tan rápido, bueno pasaron unos cuantos años pero aún así nuestro reencuentro fue muy inesperado, principalmente porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que estuviera con vida pensé que era la única que quedaba a acepción de ella.

Por eso cuando lo vi me sorprendí demasiado, aunque no lo demostré, y mas con lo cambiado que estaba sus ojos ya no transmitían esa paz y consuelo, ahora solo mostraban soledad, tristeza, odio, y una sed insaciable de venganza, en pocas palabras mostraban… lo que mis ojos expresaban.

…**..XoXoXoXoXoXoXo…pasado…XoXoXoXoXoXo….**

** flas back XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

-¿tu nombre?-

-ya lo sabe- dijo la joven de capucha quien aun no revelaba su rostro.

- yang no es un nombre- contesto nuevamente el anciano de apariencia sabia que se encontraba sentado tras un escritorio, en el cual reposaba una pequeña esfera de cristal.- ¿tú verdadero nombre?-

-no es de su incumbencia, si es o no un nombre no debería impórtale, eso no va a impedir que realice misiones o si. ¿No es lo que hacen los ninjas de konoha?- inquirió la joven con voz monótona y seria.

-puede que no sea mi incumbencia-devolvió- pero para ser una ninja de konoha debe ser transparente con su aldea – contesto con obviedad.

- y que hay con eso de "la identidad secreta de los anbu" acaso ellos no ocultan su rostro todo el tiempo- respondió con el mismo tono de superioridad.

-si, así es, pero aun así hay gente que conoce su verdadera identidad, en especial yo, que soy el Hokage de esta aldea, y si quiere formar parte de nuestro pueblo no solo debes ser transparente, también debes confiar en él.- respondió mostrando una sonrisa que la joven interpreto con altanería y superioridad cosa que no le agrado.

- no estoy dispuesta a revelar mi nombre y mucho menos mi apellido, porque usted ya lo sabe aunque se haga el desentendido-dijo tomando por sorpresa a el anciano, quien se recompuso mostrando una pequeña sonrisa divertida- me di cuenta apenas vi sus ojos sorprendido minutos después de que llegue- respondió a la muda pregunta del anciano.

-tienes razón, ya lo sé pero aun así quería corroborarlo, me sorprendes que hayas vuelto después de tantos años y mas…sola.-La joven se tenso apenas oír esas palabras pero aun así siguió como si poco le importara- pero sabrás que no puedes ser parte así como así de cuerpo ninja- la joven solo asintió- tendrás que realizar labor social como cualquier ninja renegado y serás sometida a juicio por el consejo.

-tssch-chasqueo la lengua, no le gradaba nada encontrarse con ese par de ancianos de los cuales había oído muchas cosas, nada agradables por cierto.

-lo siento, pero las reglas son como son, aunque hay una segunda opción- menciono el anciano, en su rostro se pinto una sonrisa de medio lado al ver que la joven elevaba el rostro interesada dejando ver una fracción de su cara, el viejo continuo- serias asignada en un grupo ninja de jóvenes chinnin's de tu edad, y realizaras misiones rango c como cualquier ninja de tu generación, además nadie se podrá enterar de tu pasado, ni siquiera tus compañeros de equipo- comento analizando la actitud de la joven, si la joven aceptaba pondría en marcha su retorcido plan, en buen sentido claro, de algo le debía servir ser viejo y sabio ¿no?

- eso no está en mis planes, así que puede estar tranquilo – y una sonrisa socarrona se mostro en su níveo rostro, ya que su sonrisa era lo único que se podía ver.

El viejo compartió la sonrisa de la joven y una mucho más grande para sus adentro, todo iba muy bien y muy pronto seria testigo del más grande recuentro que pudiera existir.

-entonces así será, desde hoy serás yang ninja chinnin en preparación, nuevamente una ninja de konoha.-

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo fin del flash back XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
